


To The Bitter End

by ghostlace



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, pre-heel turn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlace/pseuds/ghostlace
Summary: To go, Dean needs to leave everyone behind. This is his last night with Seth.





	To The Bitter End

They were just bodies in the darkness, undefined shapes barely illuminated by the half-light coming in through the curtains they couldn’t get to close fully. Tangled limbs outlined in ghostly white transforming them into something far more than just two people. Hot skin under cold nervous hands, searching, crushing lips against each other. It wouldn’t get much further than this. It never did. Just hands and lips and skin and two men drowning in each other. They both just wanted to be felt.

Years ago, a different version of himself might have said that he loved him. A younger, manic self who would have damned all the consequences to get what he wanted. Someone who would have burned a city down if he had to, trusted him with his life and spilt blood for him. Back then, he was just a man who was never afraid to wake up in the morning light to the carnage he had caused. Back then he lived for the moment.

But not now.

No, love got you hurt. Trust broke you. Nobody could ever change that now. Not even the arrogant bastard who was breathlessly running his fingertips across the muscles of his chest like he’d never touched him before. Big brown eyes staring up at him like he could have hung the stars. Once upon a time he would have done anything for those eyes. As much as he would like it to be different now, it was never going to change. 

“Dean?”

His name was a question that hung between them, Seth’s voice heavy with sleep. He expected an answer of course.

“What?”

It came out sharper than intended, he didn’t mean to sound like that. Even in the half-dark he saw Seth pull a face and his stomach contracted. Dean was reminded quite viscerally that the distance between them had never been physical. It was always mental. Seth 10 steps ahead of him and Dean 10 back. One always planning and the other running on impulse and instinct alone. 

The architect. Dean nearly laughed. There was a time when all Seth did was burn the bridges he’d crossed and now he was building bonfires to guide Dean home.

And there would come a time when he’d need to extinguish them one by one. There was nothing left for him there except the two men he would have put his body on the line for before. He’d need to leave them too, no matter the price, the blood, the hurt. There was nothing left for him. He didn’t fit in anywhere, not even in the bed at Seth’s side.

Being alone would hurt less. 

That’s how he liked it. Or he did once, and he’d just have to learn to again. 

But he would stay for the moment. Enjoy whatever he could until he had to give it up. His hand reached up to brush messy curls out of Seth’s face slowly. That face. He would have given it all up for that face. It was going to make everything so much harder when it all fell down around him

“You’re doing that thing again, stay with me” Seth says slowly.

“That thing? You mean thinking?” 

That made Seth laugh. His annoying fucking laugh that was too endearing for Dean to ever really hate it even though he’d tried to. He’d tried so hard to hate everything about him when the chair had hit his back and every moment from then. But he couldn’t. Sure, he’d put on a big display of it when he spent his days fighting him, couldn’t trust a word out of Seth’s mouth when he came back to them, but he could never hate him. Because he loved him. 

“No, I mean… you drift Dean, away from me, away from Roman” Seth said quietly, the hand on Dean’s chest sliding up to his face, thumb rubbing across his cheek “It’s been happening… I don’t want to lose you Dean, not now.”

It hurt.

He wonders if Seth can taste the end of all that he has tried to rebuild on his lips when he kisses him. If he can sense the betrayal coming but is too blind to see that the man beside him has made himself into a monster.

He was a monster of course. He would leave behind his friends, the man he… the man he could have loved in a different place and time, behind him just to become something new. He would change himself beyond recognition and say and do unspeakable things to the people he loved to save them from following him.

And somewhere, deep down, he knew it would never work.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll never lose me, we always end up back together, don’t we?”

“Of course we do, to the bitter end, Ambrose”

Dean ducked his head down to kiss him softly one last time before leaning his head back on the pillows with a smile. Seth didn’t know it yet, but it was a promise. To come back. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write anything that doesn't involve angst? No. No I wont.


End file.
